


Drabble: Notes

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: Nancy is used to finding notes in her locker. But this one is different.





	Drabble: Notes

Since they started dating, Nancy’s become used to Jonathan leaving notes in her locker.

They’re usually short, written on the back of an assignment, or a notecard, or whatever Jonathan found in his bag to write on. Always heartfelt -  _ I love you _ , or  _ you’re my favorite monster hunting partner _ , or, one time,  _ do you have plans for Saturday?  _ Sometimes he leaves her a photo. She keeps all of them in a box in her closet.

This one, though, is longer. It’s the first note Jonathan’s left since he returned to school. The past month has been difficult for both of them, but in particular for him. Nancy told him she’d wait, that she wasn’t going anywhere. That there wasn’t anyone else she wanted to be with. It’s the truth, and she hopes Jonathan knows it.

Nancy sits at a table in the library for study hall, and takes the note out of her planner. Jonathan’s poured his heart out to her.

_ Nancy, _

_ I’ve been thinking for a while about what I wanted to write in this note. This is how I was planning to ask you out. And now I’m writing it, and it feels a bit overwhelming, like everything has lately. _

_ I didn’t think we’d be back in a similar situation this year as we were at this time last year. I should’ve kissed you that night at my house, before Steve showed up. I wanted to. And then you looked at me with those blue eyes, and I froze. I know you waited, and I know you feel like I disappeared.  _

_ I’m telling you all of this because now I finally can. Because we spent the greatest night of my life together at Murray’s, and because you kissed me back, and told me you wanted to me with me. I’m so happy I finally stopped ignoring that little voice inside of me that kept telling me to make a move. During the drive to Sesser, I thought at least twice about pulling the car over and kissing you. Now I can kiss you, and I'll never get enough. And I’m so grateful, Nance, that you’ve been here for me and for all of us. I would’ve fallen apart without you. _

_ I know I'm probably rambling and not making much sense. I just want you to know that I’ve never felt this happy before, this loved by another person who wasn’t my mom or brother. It’s new, and wonderful, and I never want it to end.  _

_ xo, _

_ Jonathan _

Nancy puts the note back in her planner, and turns to a page at the end of her English notebook. She wants Jonathan to know how she feels, too.


End file.
